Start the Danger
by Frostfur
Summary: When Trip is critically injured trying to enhance the warp core, Phlox has to do brain surgery. When Trip wakes he isn't really Trip any more. This is what happens when Trip is left to try and remember and continue his life aboard ship during their critical mission to save earth. Archer & Trip Brotherly fic ArcherxHernadez Ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

Captain Archer had had a lot to deal with over the last few months. The attack on earth and then going into this crazy expanse to try and find them to reason them into not destroying their planet. But what had just happened had left him shaken the first thing to really make him question his resolve in this mission.

When enterprises engineer went down. His first thinking has been to the ship and the ships chances of success on this crucial mission without him as was expected of him as a captain that kind of thinking was ingrained, after all as the Vulcan's always maintain the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few when it had hit him like a shuttle pod while he was standing on the bridge that day.

What would his life be like...without Trip.

And when did he start quoting Vulcan's?

...

Dear Erika,

I hope this letter finds you in good health and mood. I should have started writing to you ages ago, but I felt like a failure, we have gotten no-where in our mission and I just didn't feel like sharing anything else that was happening with me back then. I wish I had. I did read the letters you sent every word, multiple times. I think it's important that you know that. I'm writing now because I'm not sure how I'm going to tell Starfleet about what's happened in a captains sense. I need to let me be John first before Captain at this point something bad happened to Trip.

It was Thursday I think I'm going to remember that Thursday meeting for the rest of my life. Trip approached me about the warp core, he wanted to make some apparently minor changes in order to improve the efficiency of the warp core, so we could complete our mission faster here in the expanse. I was all for it, hell I was excited at the thought of getting this over sooner, I should have looked over the plans better- heck I wish I looked over the plans better.

Not that I would have been able to stop him though.

It went wrong, it went so wrong.

I think he miscalculated a variable, I haven't read the incident report from engineering yet. I don't want to belive that he was the cause of the accident. He's so careful with those engines. Anyway there was a flare an explosion and Trip went down. Well went down is putting it mildly. The force slammed him into the floor headfirst and he still hasn't got back up and I'm so worried...

-Flashback-

Trip had been rushed to sickbay instantly by other engineers but Phlox hadn't let anyone in since.

John had stood outside since he'd gotten the call. T'pol had taken over the bridge smoothly without a word being exchanged between them. Someone had come up from engineering and had asked how he was but the captain didn't even look up he didn't know anything so he just shook his head and accepted the pad he was holding out to him without a word. He still had no idea who that crewmember was.

He had been handed an incident report, a report that had gone unread for weeks because as at that time the only report he wanted was from the Denobulan behind those double automatic doors.

It had only been a few hours but it felt like days until Phlox opened the doors in front of him, he had sunk to the floor after the first two hours of pacing had gone by, he was exhausted enough with lack of sleep with the Xindi crisis no mind his best friend having such an accident on his watch.

He looked up sharply and opened his mouth to ask Phlox how Trip was but Phlox's eyes said it all.

'No' he whispered struggling to his feet, 'No' he repeated again looking utterly defeated.

'He's not gone captain' Phlox spoke to him softly and smiled a little at the look of utter relief on his face,

'But why..?' he trailed off looking confused at Phlox's expression of loss.

'He's not gone... Physically' elaborated Phlox and led the captain back into sickbay

'Physically?' Archer questioned his face straining as he saw his friend and co-worker lying prone on the sickbay bed

Phlox motioned over to the big display screen above the bed that showed a scan or maybe multiple scans of Trip's brain. He wasn't overly paying enough attention to what he was seeing 

'When he fell from the warp core, he struck his head pretty hard- the swelling in his brain has to go down a lot before I can bring him out of the coma I placed him in' Phlox sucked in a breathe and Indicated a part of the scan, 'I had to remove a portion of his skull so that the brain had room to expand and to give it a chance to heal'

John didn't look at him his eyes only on the man in front of him, 'What does that mean for Trip doc?'

'He won't be the same man when he wakes up' Phlox replied, 'It is possible he might not wake up at all however, there's also a high possibility of amnesia among other...'

John closed his eyes in defeat as Phlox explained all the possibilities and walked over to Trips bedside where he held his prone hand. He knew his thoughts as captain should be on the rest of the crew and who to promote to fill the now vacant spot but right now he didn't want to be the captain. In that moment he just wanted to think about his best friend.

'Is there nothing...' Archer started to ask and Phlox sighed, 'I tried everything captain, if there was less damage perhaps but the force of the impact…' Phlox straightened out his surgical gown and moved to take it off, 'Its honestly a miracle he survived, whomever comes out of that coma captain it is still Commander Tucker'

Phlox moved away to give the captain some time with Trip disposing of his gown and gloves and moving to his back office to get himself a drink. A few hours of surgery had left him parched and he too also needed some time alone to process what he had just done and on whom.

-End Flashback-

I'm sat next to him right now as I write to you, even though he's not awake yet and Phlox says it may be months I'm positive he will wake up and I just know he would appreciate the company, Porthos comes too and the paperwork of course.

But I think I prefer writing to you, I really need to speak to you it's a shame we are so far out for face to face communication.

I have no idea how I'm going to tell Tucker snr. and Trips mother. I know they will be keeping up with news from Starfleet, so if I don't tell them they are going to find out anyway...

I will write soon, hopefully with better news.

John

...

Dear Erika,  
Trip has been in a medically induced coma for two weeks now, Phlox just told me today that he's going to lower the sedation and find out how Trip is now that his brain has had time to heal on its own for awhile. He says he still won't be awake fully for a few months yet but this is the first stage in the process.

You probably haven't read my last letter yet, either your busy or your punishing me by not reading it since it took me so long to write. It's probably the latter I hope you forgive me.

The whole crew has been distraught, I hadn't noticed for this first week at least, I was so wrapped up in thinking about what Trip was going to be like when he woke up. T'pol snapped me out of it. She's good at that- taking no nonsense or crap from me. Reminds me of you in that sense, she set me straight in a way only Vulcan's can though. Pointing out that logically there was nothing I could do for Trip but there was plenty I could do for the crew and the mission we we're falling behind on. Much as I had the opinion that earth needed enterprise and enterprise needed Trip I knew I had to get that thinking out of my head and she definitely had some strong arguments.

Also she had discovered a strange field we were travelling through, and she had tracked the source of Trips accident back to that. I admit I felt so much relief knowing it was nothing Trip had gone wrong I almost missed the next part. The field was slowly consuming the ship and we needed to get out of it. Fast.

You note I said was, well that's because we managed it, I don't know how - I think fierce determination from Trips accident rallied the crew to be even more determined. I know I am not the only visitor who goes every day. Phlox set him up his own little cubicle and even fetched things from his quarters for it to be decorated. Or Hoshi did, I must have told you before how those two have always been pretty close.

I hope soon we might be able to have a comm link open or even better our mission successful so I can be back on earth and by then maybe we will be having it as a chat face to face. I hope so, and I kind of wish I was there already.

...

Phlox looked up from where he was feeding his menagerie, Trip had his own curtained off area in the far corner of sickbay. Phlox thought it would be a good idea to keep him as far away from the noise as possible and from other patients- although he knew their curiosity was out of concern he did not feel comfortable parading the commander to everyone who asked how he was so he just let the regular visitors in.

Those regulars consisted of really only three people, at the beginning nearly all the engineering staff had been in and out like yo-yo's driving him insane with the amount of debris they left behind - he had thought about issuing a sign of only one engineer at a time due to hygiene but before he could visitors had trickled down into Hoshi, Malcolm and the Captain.

Speaking of the visitors and they shall appear Phlox's feeding had been disturbed by no other than the captain, yet again it was late night to humans (or early morning?) So Phlox knew it wasn't an official call.

Even if the captain being out of uniform wasn't a clue, Porthos being at the captains heels might have been obvious, as he bounded in and straight up to scratch at Phlox's knee to try and sniff what he was currently feeding his Puffer Fish.

'Porthos' John called exasperated, 'You just ate!'

Phlox smiled at the captain whom also smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. It was a blank smile. He looked to his hands as he played with them a little before asking the same question,

'How's he?...'

Phlox took a breathe being the doctor he knew it was his duty but he was crossing the line a little, 'Well he is currently much better off than you captain' Phlox began and ignored the sudden snap of the head back towards him as John turned to face him at speed he wasn't annoyed with the captains presence in sickbay but it has been few weeks now. The behaviour had to stop.

'You haven't slept properly in weeks, you being here right now is enough evidence' Phlox continued sternly, 'I know you are worried about Commander Tucker but he is fine, and otherwise in better shape than you'

John sighed and went to sit on the main med bay bed

'He would want you to not worry about him' Phlox finished with the killer, 'He would be more worried about his engines and the ship'

The captain laughed and took his head out of his hands, 'Yea he would'

Phlox smiled at the captain softly, 'you know where he is, but please do get some rest, you're welcome to the other medical beds if necessary ' Phlox nodded to the back of sickbay then added more information as the captain turned, 'His motor functions are doing well so he might twitch suddenly so don't be startled'

The captain nodded and continued to move toward the bed, Porthos suddenly reappearing at his heels

'Oh and try not to knock the sensors!' Phlox called turning back to feed the rest of his animals only to frown as he noticed the cupboard door was ajar. Pulling it open he sighed defeated as 6 empty silver containers met his eyes- Looks like Captain Archers night wasn't destined for sleep as he heard a weird retching noise from the corner of sickbay and the captains cry of horror.

'Porthos?!'

-===...-[;-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_(Erika is a captain but not of Columbia yet ofc)This is also a short one - hence the apologetic early upload!_

Erika sighed as she sat down on her chair in the captains mess. It had been a long few weeks of missions after missions dealing with the xenophobic fallout of the attack. Kicking off her shoes for a bit of a rest and bringing her feet underneath her on the chair to get comfortable. Picking up one of the Pads from her desk that had been keeping a backlog of her mail she flicked through them.

The majority was Starfleet reports from other ships that had been sent in. Scrolling still trying to reach the bottom she stopped as she saw a familiar name, a very familiar name.

Frowning because if she was honest she had hoped to hear from him much sooner than this despite the postmark indicating it had been sent 3 weeks prior she hit a few keys and all of the mail she had from him popped up there was another previous letter too.

Settling back into her chair she began to read. She wasn't settled for long though as she began to read about his commanders accident leaning forward over the monitor to be able to read faster she had finished all four of his letters in record time. Once she had read through all of Jons letters she wished she could use the comm to try and call him.

She had only met Trip a few times but she knew how important he was to John. Not only as his best friend but right now stuck out in the expanse the best engineer in Starfleet he was vital and that crutch was gone. Leaning backwards in her chair she hit the back of her head on the wall and exhaled lightly.

Before she responded she opened up the reports that had come from enterprise. Jon probably didn't know she was getting these but as his mission was so vital every piece of news was spread across the fleet to try and maximise a defence against the Xindi incase enterprise did fail. It was only precautionary but their mission was a long shot so earth had to be pre-paired. 

The reports detailed Trips accident in very general terms and it also included a request for help from Phlox for any physicians to send medical advice on the situation but otherwise Jon's letter contained much more information on the situation.

Standing up she moved to access her monitor to send a reply when the comm alert sounded.

Eyebrows raised she moved to the comm and pressed the button to answer

'Hernandez' she opened with

'Captain we need you on the bridge' came the voice of her commander - Erika judged by the sound of her voice that it was a dire situation not just a technical hitch. 

'On my way' she replied disconnecting the comm and moving to put her shoes back on and headed off to the bridge

Sadly a reply had to wait.

...

Hey Erika, 

Sorry I haven't written in awhile although it doesn't seem it to you it's been nearly three weeks for me so I feel the urgent need to apologize. Things have been crazy - would you believe me if I said I had been on earth?

Before you swear at the pad your reading from, no I couldn't have said hello because would you believe it I was in 2004. Daniels got involved and sent me and T'pol back to stop a Xindi attack, it's a long story so I'm just going to attach the Starfleet incident report to this for you to read rather than recounting it here again, it's as detailed as I could make it considering and before you also lecture me on leaving enterprise without her captain and second officer it was time travel- we where only gone seconds in real time. Which was really quite amusing to try and see T'pol denying time travel after that. It may have been half the reason I took her along with me, maybe in another universe I would have taken Trip who knows.

My mind still wasn't quite on the mission though, before we left for what was ages but really was seconds, things have been touch and go with Trip. Mostly it was a lot of medical jargon that Phlox tried to explain to me but the jist is he responded well initially to the decrease in sedation but then he started to have seizures and then he got an infection.

Phlox insists that he is all fine now or 'out of the forest' as he called it, I don't have the heart to tell him the saying is 'out of the woods' he has been doing fantastic working on his own keeping Trip going with only a few aids to watch him while he checks other patients (or his menagerie of animals but I have told you about them before) so I can let that saying slide, he was close enough anyway.

I appointed a new head engineer, he's ready for the role but I think he's worried about stepping on Trip's toes encase he comes back to us, which I'm confident about but I don't think he will ever work in engineering again.

I miss him. and you.

John

...

Jon put the pad down on his desk. It really had been a whirlwind of a few weeks... or seconds. He didn't quite know how to explain it to the crew so had just sent them all a copy of the incident report before sleeping for nearly half a day. Leaving the conflicted Vulcan in charge. He had visited Trip soon after asking Phlox a barrage of questions still not in the right mind of him not actually being gone that long.

Phlox had sat him down and insisted on giving him an exam for possible contaminates before letting him anywhere near Trip. This had allowed him to calm down and think straight and then resulted in apologising to the doctor whom had simply smiled like he did.

Since he had some spare time with the ship not in any kind of peril for that precise moment, Phlox had walked him through some of the research he had been sent over from other physicians, well the abridged version for his sake.

It looked like Trip was due to wake up any day from his coma on his own without medical intervention after successfully fighting of the infection. Phlox said he wouldn't be able to put back the section of Trip's skull that he removed for at least a month as the swelling still had to go down. So he was hoping to see if we could requisition a helmet from our next port of call, or if one of the engineers could make one he would be very appreciative as he didn't want Trip to trip and hurt himself more as he got used to moving about again physically.

He then sat down with Trip for a few moments and then went to rescue Hoshi from Porthos whom he was sure by now had learnt just how easily swayed his comm officer was by his puppy eyes.

...

Phlox was just tidying up after sorting out an ensigns arm fracture, working too hard in the gym they had taken a fall. Phlox wasn't one to understand the nature of humans but considering their mission he was surprised he did not have more such incidents entering his sickbay.

He was just heading back to his office when he heard a small noise that wasn't caused by anyone in his menagerie

Trip was awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Erika dived into her cabin and sunk against the wall as the door hissed shut - more xenophobic attacks after more xenophobic attacks. Both diplomatic and otherwise.

It was exhausting and frankly she was more than tired of people's attitudes. Just because one race attacked us didn't mean they all were about to turn around and send a weapon of mass destruction at the planet.

She had only been able to write back to John once and even then it was a short letter not nearly expressing as much as she wished in comparison. Not wishing to let this opportunity of some time off pass her by (she had threatened her second officer that the universe better be ending) and tired as she was she grabbed a pad from the table in front of her and sank futher into her awkward position to tired to move.

John

I am sorry again for the short letter, it didn't nearly express my sadness at hearing about Trip, I am hoping he is awake now as from the sounds of your last letter it was only a short matter of time. Please give him a slice of pie on me when you can. 

We have been busy around here you know, were not just sat around like damsels in distress waiting for enterprise to come rescue us. There's a new defence grid in the works that will hopefully be able to hold off an attack if it does come, if not it should hold of anyone else. That is if we can ever get anyone to agree on anything, every other culture seems to think this is us closing our borders so to speak and the attacks I mentioned briefly in my previous letter are not helping matters.

It's not just us feeling the strain every other crew in the fleet is wondering when the tension will cease. Not that I want to add any strain to you but if you could just find the Xindi and give them hell first as payback then perhaps come to an agreement on not exterminating us that would be swell.

I've had my medical examiner track down some of the best medical minds in starfleet who might not have seen Phlox's request for information, and we managed to get in touch with the interspecies medical exchange as well. It might not be much more than Phlox already knows but it's a small comfort to me that no matter how far I am away I can still help you somehow.

miss you too  
Erika.

... 

Trip had only been awake a few weeks when the first non-usual visitors appeared in Sickbay. They had been rescued from a nearby vessel and had been brought first automatically to sickbay. A protocol Phlox has made a mental note to change with the captain what with their new permanent resident. Phlox looked over to the curtained off bay in the far corner hoping Trip stayed asleep during their stay he had been awake when he closed the curtain blocking his view but he hadn't been able to check on him in all the melee of aliens.

...

Trips Point of View.

_I was supposed have left by now._

_But there was an accident and now my sickbay is full of strangers, except it's not my sickbay, its Phlox's sickbay but I have been here for a long time people come in all the time but not these people they aren't blue people, they aren't the friendly people and there is lots. _

_Phlox closed my shield before they came, I wish my shield was blue, I like blue. I can hear them talking through my shield and see them a little. but I can't understand them much like the screeching of the things in the cages but different, louder, I twist my thumb back anxiously, Phlox told me not to do that because I might break it. But I won't because that would hurt and I'm pretty sure that why I haven't broken it yet. Although I may have in the accident. The accident that made my head hurt. I'm late now._

_Phlox says my brain is different now and its blocked the bad things. I don't think it has. I remember the accident. Lizzie was with me making sure I was okay after I fell. Phlox tells me that she wasn't and captain' said the same but I think they are just covering for her. _

_She was there._

_Later they said she was dead but I would remember that, my little sister, dead. I try to ask if I can write to her, I need help now that my brain is different now but they get sad looks on their faces and won't look me in the eye. Even Hoshi. _

_I yelled a lot then when they would not help. Hoshi tried to calm me down I remember but I couldn't. Phlox gave me something then and I woke up later and sickbay was dark. _

_That happens a lot since my head got hurt. Sometimes I get things confused in my head, Phlox said its normal because my brain gets tired easily and that why it's okay to have lots of naps. Sometimes I don't even know it's happening and I get frustrated and want to pull at my hair and he has to talk me through things. I don't like it, I like blue._

_Captain visits a lot, I like his visits. He brings his blue and Porthos. I remembered him when I woke up but I didn't remember most of the other blue's like Hoshi but they said that was fine because I would make new memories. Hoshi even got me a pad to write memories down on after I woke up and I didn't know where I was so I panicked and I yelled a lot and they had to put me in the dark again._

_But that's okay I like the dark. _

_I try to make it dark now but the new people were too loud so my eyes won't close, I twist my thumb back again but nothing changes, and I'm late._

_But now they are quiet why are they quiet? _

_I sit up very slowly, I have to I don't want to hurt my head- once I moved too fast and my head exploded _

_Phlox said it didn't actually explode but it felt like it._

_I move my shield, I wish it was blue but all but two of the strangers who aren't in blue are gone and Phlox is there_

_He only wears a small amount of blue despite being friendly too, but sometimes he is mean and causes me pain so I think that is why he lacks blue. _

_I like blue._

Phlox was nervous about Trip being around so many aliens so soon after he had woken up, luckily they had been moved out of sickbay quite fast due to their aversion to scans but Phlox was still worried. Trip's short term memory was rather spotty and he liked to ask the same questions over and over, but so far he had been good and remembered to stay hidden behind his curtain, or his 'shield' as he preferred to call it everyone else had left now they had been checked but this couple whom were asking something he had not expected.

He had been answering their questions when he head Trip behind him, he was moving at a very slow pace. Despite rehabilitation and physiotherapy since he had woken (and his muscles being stimulated while he had been in his coma) he was rather unsteady on his legs still. His right side was stronger than his left since the accident and he never tended to remember instead he adopted his 'go slow' manoeuvre where he half dragged his left half and swayed precariously.

Phlox muttered an apology to the alien woman before moving to help guide Trip to a medical chair Malcolm had pulled from storage for him.

'Trip what have I told you about leaving your bed' Phlox chastised fussing and getting Trip down into the chair

'No you blue, don't go too fast' Trip responded still with a slight slur, Phlox knew it hadn't been too long since his last seizure so it was probably the last lingering effect. After being in close proximity to the Commander.. ex commander he could understand the majority of his speech, however he was not a psychologist so understanding how his mind currently works was not a strong point.

However he would continue to help Trip physically as best as he could while they were stuck on this mission, however long it may be. It was nice that his repeated questioning and slow lack of communication had taken on an almost child-like quality - it helped remind Phlox that no matter how many times he was asking Trip was not doing it on purpose, and it honestly reminded him of his own son.

As he kept reminding the Captain and crew it was a miracle he was able to communicate at all.

'No Trip' Phlox replied gently , 'That was just the one time' he finished helping Trip to the chair before diving back behind the curtain and coming back with a weirdly shaped hat

'Now why did you get up?' Phlox asked kindly, bending down to Trips level in front of the chair mindful of the two watching aliens.

Trip mumbled something incomprehensible into his sleeve as he rubbed his face with it

'What did you say?' Phlox asked again ignoring the slight twinge in his knees for bending down for a longer time than normal

'Slow. Bad noises Late' Trip said again and waved his pad a little with his other hand

Phlox frowned and turned to look at the time on the computer screen nearest to him. Trip wasn't wrong if this had been on his usual schedule he was due to have some physical therapy in the Gym - Malcolm had kindly offered to help out Phlox once he had taught Trip the basics like walking and it meant the doctor had some free time to desperately try to read some medical journals about Trips condition.

Luckily Trip was still unable to get up on his own and walk far, which even if it sounds cruel was a little relief at the moment it meant Trip was un likely to get up and wonder off out of Sickbay and get lost - not that there was many places to go on a ship but Phlox even if he were a gambling Denobulan wouldn't even put a bet on the possibility of Trip ending up in sickbay because he knew that was going to happen. He would often find the engineer sat up complaining that the ship was moving wrong in some way. Often it was his imagination but often Phlox found out through the grapevine that there was engine issues.

He knew Malcolm was busy with security thanks to their current visitors. This setback also meant his plan to try and keep Trip in a routine was officially shot to hell. This was only going to lead to more confusion for the engineer.. ex engineer.

'I see you have been using your pad well' Phlox replied with a smile, 'That's good but your time with Malcolm will have to be later in the week Co- Trip'

Trip nodded very slowly. He was mindful of moving his head too fast.

Phlox straightened up and checking Trip was okay with another quick glance he went back to the alien woman to give her the rest of the possible options.

Once the alien had left, Phlox felt a little better hopefully they would be off the ship soon- much as he normally enjoyed other cultures so far this one had been rather rude with his friendly questioning which set off his gut and he had really felt uneasy.

When Phlox turned around Trip was standing. It was hard to forget how tall he was as Phlox was so used to him being prone on the bed or wheeling him around in the chair.

'Better. No Mal?' Trip asked looking at the door hopefully

'No later in the week you can see Malcolm you're not better enough to not go just yet, want to help me feed everyone?' Phlox offered referring to his menagerie

Trip smiled, 'Slow. Yes good' and he moved towards Phlox's blowfish, Mr Fish. Phlox had wanted to call the creature 'Mr Blow' but it was ironically Commander Tucker himself who had dissuaded him from that after much heavy laughter, that Phlox had later understood upon questioning Hoshi whom had lost some soup out of her nose in the process.

Trip liked Mr. Fish he was the cause of the first time he had laughed since coming out the coma, he had been helping phlox when he had startled the fish by accident and it had puffed up. Trip had been shocked at first and had nearly had a panic attack before Phlox imitated the fish with his own defence mechanism a trick for laughter that had worked on his own children. 

It had instantly stopped the panic attack as Trip had laughed so much he accidentally made himself sick. Afterward he had said in his own way it was worth it, and he happily accepted a larger portion of food later in the day.

They had nearly finished feeding everyone when the ship suddenly rocked to the side violently and Phlox heard an explosion.

He knew his gut was right. These aliens were trouble, he knew that when they walked in and refused scans something was up.


	4. Chapter 4

It was mayhem in sickbay, three crew members had been injured in the blast which he had to tend too and to top it off he was currently trying to deal with Trip who was mid-seizure all while phasors were being aimed at his head by their guests.

In all the fuss with the rescuing of the crew now pointing phasors at him he had forgotten to wake Trip up for his anti-seizure medication, the shock of the blast and falling over hadn't helped and the wounded coming in with other crewmembers supporting them hadn't helped. The following three aliens charging in with Phasors certainly wasn't a remedy either.

Phlox just held Trip steady so he wouldn't hit anyone, he had had to read up about Trips's seizures after they had started after the fall. It was called PTE (post-traumatic epilepsy) - Phlox had to keep track of how long they lasted so the gun waving was not helping. If it lasted too long it would have bad consequences for Trip especially now.

What felt like hours later but was in actual fact only 2 minutes Trip stopped shaking, Phlox moved him into the recovery position and started to fade everything else around him back into focus.

'I have been told to escort all crew members back to their quarters' One of them spoke roughly indicating with his weapon for Phlox to move

'I have 3 patients in dire need of urgent medical care and a ward to care for, I am not going anywhere!' Phlox replied angrily getting up slowly from his position next to Trip on the floor but not moving so far away as he would soon be regaining consciousness and would need aid again. .

'I have my orders' The same one spoke again moving to jam the gun into Phlox as motivation. Phlox didn't even flinch as the gun hit him too angry at the people in front of him. After all the kindness the captain had shown and they did this.

'Well I have decency' Phlox snarled back at them before noticing Trip beginning to wake up so he ducked down to aid him missing a Phaser beam that was aimed at his chest by inches burning one of his cabinets behind him.

'Leave' The alien snarled, Phlox had obviously pissed him off

Phlox stayed very still and put a hand on Trips shoulder a little forcefully to stop him from rising as he began to panic.

'Stay still Trip' Phlox murmured hoping he heard and didn't continue to struggle he stilled and whimpered but he did stop fighting to get up.

One of the other aliens stepped forward to the other and pulled his weapon down, 'Look let's just let him stay here- we can guard the door he's not getting out anywhere' he reasoned with him looking down guiltily at Phlox and Trip on the floor who's whimpering was getting louder.

The captor snorted in disgust but did as the other suggested and they moved off to stand guard at the door. Once they were passed the double doors Phlox moved to the first task of getting Trip calmed down and settling in his chair before he continued care on the other three crewmembers.

Things got even more hectic as they had to try and take back the ship but luckily Trip had calmed and back on his mediation had fallen asleep. Much like every other alien on the ship soon did. 

_I had a shake a few days ago. because the ship shook, and there was loud._

_I don't like loud I don't remember much that happened after cause after I shake I get really tired but I remember being scared. Phlox said that was because there were bad people in sickbay trying to hurt us but he and Cap'n made them go away._

_He visited today which i enjoyed, i like spending time with cap'n. I normally see him every day at 18:00 because its written in my calendar but he didn't visit while i was tired, Phlox said he was busy being the cap'n to the ship. Hoshi visited instead though. I like Hoshi she gives me lots of hugs, and she snuck me a cookie._

_It was a good visit. He said when i'm a little better i can spend some time on the bridge so we can see each other more. I got him to write that on my Memory Padd so I wouldn't forget. I'm excited about it so i hope i don't forget. I forget a lot of things that are in my Padd. I don't like that i have to read it every day. It's boring _

_He brought Porthos again, Porthos is really nice and he really likes cheese too but Capt'n told me not to let him have too much cause it's bad for dogs. Capt'n says when i move out of Sickbay Porthos could stay with me for company._

_I don't want to move out of my sickbay. even though it's not my sickbay. Its Phlox's. But i don't really remember what i had before. It's nice here i don't want to leave. I have my sheild and Phlox is there when things go bad. _

_We put on some movies to watch, Cap'n says i used to organise whole movie nights for the crew to watch them even though no-one agreed with my taste. I got tired halfway through the second movie though so Cap'n helped me put my favorite sleep shirt on. Its blue, but they are all blue cept this one is the baggiest and i can get my arms though it mostly okay and he said goodnight and promised to see me tomorrow._

_I told him he should put that in my calendar but i don't think he heard me because he just smiled and closed my shield. _

**December 4th 2163**

Phlox was in his office when he got the hail from the Captain, he wouldn't be able to make it for visiting Trip because of the new development with the mission. Phlox had heard through the grapevine of the ship that an old blue friend had reappeared so Phlox wasn't too surprised that Jon was cancelling.

Anomalies had rocked the ship a few hours earlier. Thankfully Trip had been asleep mid nap so he had missed the destructive wave rocking the ship and also just as thankfully had slept through it, he was still asleep last he checked but he hadn't checked since he started his vulcan tea and it was now cold.

Phlox got up putting down his research into his condition down next to his mug. Everything had suggested a routine and a plan but out here in the expanse Trip just wasn't getting that stability.

Trip looked up to Phlox as he came in and waved to him from across sickbay like it was the first time he had seen him that day, despite Phlox helping him get ready for his nap earlier it made Phlox smile - Trip was almost a refreshing breath of air compared to all the tension on ship.

'Sleep. Good' He smiled waving his memory padd in front of him where he was reading it. Obviously it seems he had forgotten a few things since waking up which was great he was using his padd but bad because..

'Ox. Cap here soon?'

Phlox held back his expression, not wanting to show Trip his sad expression

'No Trip the Captain can't come today something important came up in the mission, do you need help getting to the bathroom?'

Trip shook his head negative slowly before stopping to speak, 'Cap ...Mission?' he questioned sounding strained.

'It's in your memory padd remember?' Phlox indicated pressing a button on the side, 'The important mission the ships on, how you got hurt'

Trip frowned, 'I remember my head.. broke' he tried to word, 'I know … broke head' he tried again and Phlox could see he was getting frustrated with not being able to communicate properly.

'Breathe Trip' Phlox commanded putting a calming hand on his shoulder, 'You remember how you broke your head?' Phlox questioned

Trip smiled, 'Lizzie. Lizzie helped me shhhh'

Phlox tried to keep a smile on his face, "Remember about Lizzie too?" much as it was tempting to not mention the loss of Trip's sister in all his journals it did mention to not pander to his reality as it would only hurt Trip more in the long run

Trip frowned at Phlox but didn't answer and stayed silent as he shuffled off to the bathroom at the far end of sickbay. Taking the memory padd with him in his good hand. His opposite sides strength was improving - but not well so Trip still preferred to carry things on his good side.

While he was away Phlox got another hail through from the Captain, saying that He and Shraan would like to visit if he thought Trip was up to it. Phlox agreed, what with Trip's obsession with the colour blue it might be amusing for an Andorian to visit the sickbay- and at least the routine would be secured again at least a little.

Phlox heard the captain and shrann coming just after Trip did. He had made it back to his temporary home when he heard the captains voice floating down the corridor outside sickbay and his head shot up from his Memory Pad.

"Late" he exclaimed at the Captain when he walked through the doors, the other commander right behind him. He didn't seem accusing in his words more excited and pleased to see the captain.

"I know Trip but I brought a visitor as an apology" John explained as Shraan stepped out from behind him looking curiously at Trip.

"So that's what I am to you now Pink Skin?" Retorted Shraan his antenna dipping slightly as he joked with the captain.

"Blue .. Got Blue Ox, Like Shield?"

Shraan looked momentarily affronted and was about to retort before Phlox stepped in, "Yes Trip, Commander Shraan has blue skin like your shield but remember what you have to say sometimes when your words go before your brain?" 

"Sorry..escaping words, like it"

Shraan furrowed his brow a little then leaned over to the captain, "I know you mentioned he was sick but this is dire, would you like me to send over one of my medical team to take a look?"

Jon shook his head, "Phlox said he was already better than anything he expected so I'm just happy everyday that he's alive and can still talk to us, He has quite the obsession with the colour blue i'm afraid"

"It is far superior to Pink anyway" Shraan commented dryly, and Jon rolled his eyes at the Andorian. 

Shraan approached Trip from across Sickbay where he was sat on his bed, trying not to look too imposing in his imperial guard attire

"So who wins in a fight Commander, Blue or Pink?"

Trip frowned, "Comman... der?"

Phlox interjected at that point from across the room, "He means you Trip, that was your old title remember?"

Trip smiled, "Oh head blue "

Shraan grinned and recalling an earlier conversation he had in engineering with the new head engineer he spoke, "You know Captain there is an anti-matter injector on my ship that's compatible with yours and much more superior, much like the colour blue. I will see that it comes over"

Trip's eyes seemed to light up a little, like he almost remembered something to do with the engineering of the ship for a second before he exclaimed, "Cap Porthos?"

Jon joined Shraan by the bed, "Hoshi's bringing him by later for me while we carry on the mission, remember the mission?"

Jon had been around Trip enough now to know that Phlox encouraged Trip to remember the important parts on his own - to improve his memory so he wouldn't always need the padd.

"I read bathroom padd sleep Xindi" Trip waved the padd in his hand to indicate it, "Hoshi Blue visit's 8"

"Great Job" Smiled Jon, "I have to go now and run the ship, you going to be okay down here?"

"Shield" Trip nodded indicating he would be fine, and he went back to reading the padd as the two officers walked off Phlox nodding to both of them as they left.

"Blue gone?" Trip asked a few minutes later as Phlox began to organise his research together again to head back into his office, "Commander Shraan has left Trip yes?" Phlox questioned the engineer from piling up his padds.

"Pink " Trip nodded, "Cap Pink Win"

Phlox laughed, "You told him what he wanted to hear to help the captain" Trip nodded and laughed too, "Blue colour nice gullible"


End file.
